deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Muno Demon
Background The demon is from a tribe called Short Horn. Appearance It seems they have short horn, dark skin with bat wings, and look like gargoylesWN 6-26 and 6-30. Plot The demon loiter around at the castle and the thieves in the forest, sometimes, it produces a level 1 split body (Splitter) and lets it wandering around in the city. It was probably a split body used for gathering information. Near Muno City there is a forest where a large thief group were merging, around 700 thieves, but thanks to the demon actions they became Zombies. Sometimes the zombies' number decrease, in exchange skeletons appearWN 6-20, the demon caused itWN 6-24. A bit away from Muno city--armies of demi-goblin are entering the territory. There were only 50 of them in the begining, later they were nearing 1000 and they are still increasing coming from outside the territory. The demi-goblin lot are also coming near the zombies. They've stopped increasing, they've became 3000 strong in the end.WN 6-20. By order of the demon as fake consul, it is alright to bring weapons before Leon Muno, for self-protectionWN 6-24. He ordered to collect congratulatory gifts, taxes to the point that people would starve, used the food in Muno City, invented a group of thieves inside the city call it Muno Rebel, he made the immigration tax, send the whole city army against the demi-goblings, using as excuse an appeal from villagers and merchants about the increasing victims from thieves, and the city wouldn't be in troubles even if the thieves attack because the city gate is closedWN 6-25. The battle between the 1000 city army and 3000 demi-goblins began. The city army was advantageousWN 6-22. The demon didn't participate in the battle and only let the goblin soldiers to do it. Suddenly victims from the city army side greatly increase together with the victims from goblin's side. The people who haven't made contact with the enemy are also falling victim one by one. 10 split body had appeared near the main demon body and then, they flew around aimlessly on top of both forces. Great majority of the soldiers are suffering with Confusion, and Enraged conditionWN 6-24. The 1000-strong city army was fighting with 3000 demi-goblins in the forest near the city, they were annihilated due to them killing each other roused by the demon's mind magic. The other 10 Splitters were in the forest creating zombies. There were around 100 zombies marching toward Muno city in group. The ones hiding in the forest were turning the thieves and beasts into zombiesWN 6-25. The demon bribed as fake consul people who can use Magic to summon skeletons to cause uproars. The skeletons are just goading the citizens, they don't kill them even though they're attackingWN 6-25. The scared citizens were still gathering near the main gate and the castle gate. Even though the skeletons had been eliminated by Satou's Remote Arrow magic, the instigators remain there, the people who were fleeing from the main gate. Seems that demon's minions had opened it from inside, while a swarms of zombies had appeared from the giant forest, heading the city with the demon. In disguise the demon acted as a consulWN 6-23 for Leon Muno and using its mind magic to brainwash the Muno and high ranking officials in the Barondom in a conspiracy to bring the territory to destructionWN 6-25. The demon disguised as consul arranged a high-speed carriage to Leon and the fake hero Hauto so they could go outside the territory, but the carriage was head it to an ambush where zombies were, this his plan ruined by Satou, Arisa stroke his split body with Wave, he crumples to the floor rising his truth figureWN 6-26. Pochi joined the fight against the demon, she slashed through the split body with her dagger. She aimed at the shoulder like she's always doing with thieves. After the split body (splitter) HP becomes zero, it turns into black dust and disappearsWN 6-27. By the suggestion of the consul, the tactical scrolls which were given from Toruma's house were sold to buy food that were to be distributed to the citizensWN 6-27. The main body of the demon caused the conditions Confusion on the wood giants, they started fighting against each otherWN 6-27. He affected Karina and sir Zotor, Raka dispeled the magic on Karina whom were to attack Ishizuchi. Raka instructed Ishizuchi to hits a tree nearby hard, where the demon split bodies were. A female giant beside Ishizuchi hitted and sent all the dark demons flying using an enormous club. Most of the dark demons had become dark rubbish after the attack, but one of them recovered and standed still in the airWN 6-30. In order to restrain the demon, he was attack by the Satou's magic Arrow to encircle it, after that he was defeat by using Holy BoltWN 6-30. Skills *Splitter, produces a level 1 split bodyWN 6-20 *MagicWN 6-20 *MagicWN 6-20 *TransformWN 6-20 *BewitchingWN 6-20 *MimicryWN 6-30 Spells *ConfusionWN 6-24 *EnragedWN 6-24 Trivia *On the Web Novel it's said during chapter 6-32 the demon was defeat it when Satou shot a bolt in a crossbow that he remodeled it, but on the image in the Light Novel it seems Satou is using a bow Gallery DM4-14.jpg|Satou firing Holy Bolt towards Short Horn Demon Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Muno City Category:Deceased Category:Muno Marquisdom Category:Male